capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Poison
Poison (Poison Kiss in Japan) is a character first introduced in the Final Fight series, who then appeared in Street Fighter Alpha 2, Street Fighter III 3rd Strike and other Capcom works. She also featured prominently in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. Story Though the females within the Mad Gear Gang are very few in number, they are considered to rank among the most insidious members of the gang. At the head of this small, but elite group of femme fatales is a purple-haired young woman, whose kisses could only be described as poison. At first glance, Poison would seem to be nothing more than an attractive young woman, but it takes a very keen eye to discern the truth about the vixen's origin. Poison didn't start out as a member of Mad Gear...or even as a female at all. At a very young age, Poison began to realize that he was different from other children. He never wanted to play with all the other boys in school, feeling much more comfortable with the females on the playground. After suppressing these awkward feelings all throughout high school, Poison stole a large amount of money from his wealthy parents and set out on his own to become a female. A few years later, Poison eventually mustered the courage to return home and reveal his secret to his parents. But much to his dismay, his mother and father were repulsed at the sight of him (now a "her") and promptly banished him from the family. Homeless and heartbroken, Poison had little choice but to turn to the streets, doing petty theft and prostitution to support himself. His illegal activities eventually led him to join up with Mad Gear, where he found the type of acceptance he had always yearned for. Barely a year after his inception, Mad Gear collapsed, and Poison disappeared into the shadows of Metro City to ponder his future. He didn't have to wait long, however, as Hugo Andore, one of his closest friends from the gang, tracked him down in the hopes of securing his services as his manager. Though Poison had never really considered a career in pro wrestling, he saw tremendous potential in his enormous friend, and the idea of getting their revenge upon Mike Haggar was just too tempting to ignore. Now as Hugo's valet, Poison serves as the driving force behind one of the most dangerous athletes in the world today. Trivia In the SNES version of Final Fight, Poison and Roxy were replaced with male characters named Billy and Sid. This may have been due to Poison's true gender, or the fact that Capcom in the U.S. did not approve of violence towards women. In the original Final Fight, his palette swap is known as Roxy, who differs from Poison in that she has red hair, while Poison's is pink. In Final Fight Revenge, he visits Cody Travers in prison, carrying flowers. Poison realizes that he will never return his feelings as his heart belongs to Jessica. Poison was featured in the cancelled game Capcom Fighting All-Stars (set in Metro City), alongside Haggar, Ingrid, Chun-Li, Strider Hiryu and others. Capcom Fighting Evolution came out instead, although Poison is nowhere to be found, nor do the two games have much in common. Gallery Image:MightyFFPoison.png|''Kiss'', Poison's sister from Mighty Final Fight Image:FFRevengePoison.png|''Poison'' in Final Fight Revenge Image:FFRoxy.png|''Roxy'' Category:Final Fight Characters Category:Characters